The Sheba Family
The Sheba Family In the initial coup that spawned Bovido Has, a young man who at this time was known simply as Sirion, showed great bravery in the coup. In fact he his largely credited with its success, for it was him alone that held the road leading to the government building (which had to be taken to secure the success of the coup). He held this road against overwhelming odds, fighting with nothing more than his rifle and sword. Following the success of the coup, he was gifted a family name, Sheba. Named for the biblical queen, to this day the family remains one of the most powerful Asian families in Bovido Has. With many notable achievements and spheres of influence. Sheba Influence in the Templars The Sheba family are credited as some of the first ever templars, with Sirion being awarded the status of templar following his familial naming. From this position Sirion would rise in the ranks of the group and become the first Baron Templar (deputy head of the Templars) from here he would transform the templars from mere parade troops to a modern special forces. In 1810 the steel of Sirion’s templars would be tested, in the siege of Pangkal Pinang. The years long siege was only ended when Sirion commanding 750 templars stormed the city, the charge was a bloody victory, almost every Templar died however their attack secured victory for Bovido Has. Later in the same war (1st great Bovido Hasain Crusade) Sirion was deployed to the 2nd battle of Liat Island after Islamic forces defeated the small local garrison, in the 1st battle of Liat Island. Instead of commanding his usual elite Templar force, he was issued a mere 600 man strong militia to force out the 300 strong well trained Islamic force. As can be expected the assault was a total failure, however Sirion was not executed as he had expected instead he was asked to retire to The Creed of True Hearts. Where he could gain little influence however he was able to continue the family line. The next Sheba to enter the templars was Nicholas Sheba in 1899 he unlike his great grandfather was skilled in warfare and planning. He quickly rose in the ranks and became Lord Templar (head of the templars), in 1901 after the invasion East Timor, which he was largely responsible for. He like his great grandfather reformed the templars and modernised the force, the archbishop was quick to test the new force and the new Lord Templar deploying them in the invasion of Papa New Guinea in 1904. Nicholas commanded the attack on New Ireland in January of that year. He took just 43 men and defeated the garrison of 368 men, mainly through a prolonged bombardment and night raids to cut supplies to the garrison. After just one week the garrison surrendered believing there to be upwards of 2,000 men attacking them. Nicholas would continue to fight in many conflicts however by far the most notable was the battle in which he was killed, the battle of Checheng Fuan Palace. While Nicholas was killed in battle he would be forever remembered as a hero for it was him and his templars who secured the safe retreat of the main army from Taiwan, in February 1916. While Nicholas Sheba and Sirion Sheba were the two most notable examples of the Sheba family influence within the templars, the family's hold over the group has never been reduced even today as the templars have transformed into the nameless. Category:Bovido Has Category:Families